Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: The Novel
by Spigy
Summary: First try at a game novel.
1. The Boy Without a Fairy

**_The Boy without a Fairy_**

In the land of Hyrule, deep inside the forest lived the Kokiri. They are known as the children of the forest because of the magical power that surrounds them, granting eternal youth. These children are watched over by the Great Deku Tree, a mystical tree of great knowledge and wisdom. Each of the Kokiri receive their own fairy when born, a tiny flying magical creature that glows a delicate color. Fairies become friends with the Kokiri children and aid them trough whatever hardships they may encounter. However, there is one boy amongst them who did not meet with his friend yet, a boy who has no idea of the life that awaits him. His name was Link.

***

It was a warm night in the Kokiri village and everyone was sleeping comfortably in their own little hut. The only one who was not sleeping, was Link. He was shacking... dreaming. The dream was familiar, as he remembered dreaming it before. He was standing outside a huge castle wall in the rain, soaking up the water that hit him. The castle doors opened and a horse came galloping towards him. Trough the rain he could make out the forms of two people riding on a white horse, a woman with silvery white hair and a girl in front of her. Link only made eye contact with her for a second before they vanished in the mists of darkness. He stared after them wondering who they were when another horse appeared. This horse was pitch-black as the sky above them and its rider was no different. With no time to react the dark man raised his hand and with a flash, Link felt himself being thrown back and everything turned black.

Link looked around his moonlit room wondering where he was and what just happened. Even before he started thinking he knew the answer.

"Not again..." he said holding his head while lying back on his bed. After a few minutes, he was asleep again.

***

"I am here Great Deku Tree!" cried a voice.

"Good Navi! Thank you for coming, I need your help. I am sure you sensed it yourself so you must be worried as well. Evil is stirring around us and I am afraid that time is running out for me. It seems it's time for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. Go now Navi! Find the boy and bring him to me. The fate of our world lies in his hands!"

Navi spread her wings and began to fly as fast as she could toward the Kokiri village. Once there, she looked in the windows, scouting the huts for someone without a fairy. She was concentrating on the huts so much that she went head first into a fence.

"Ouch!!" she cried and continued her search, though now somewhat disoriented. A little Kokiri girl saw this and hurried over to Navi.

"Hey there! I'm Fado, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Can you tell me where does the boy without a fairy live?"

"Oh! You must mean Link, he lives over there in the hut on that tree…"

"Thanks" said Navi and feeling relieved she slowly made her way into Link's hut. Link was still asleep, snoring childishly.

"Hello!! The great Deku Tree wants to see you! I am Navi and I -" she stopped realizing that her voice is not having any affect on Link who has turned over to his other side and continued sleeping happily.

"_Why me??_" thought Navi.

"Oh c'mon...wake up!!!" Navi was zooming around Link's head now clearly frustrated.

"Wake up!! WAKE UP!!!" She was screaming in front of Link's face.

"The only thing you are destined for is a great kick in the-"

"Ouch!!!" Link woke up suddenly and head butted Navi against the wall. Clearly not aware of the fairy inside his hut, Link began to put on his green tunic while yawning sleepily.

"OK mister! I had enough!" screamed Navi. Greatly surprised by this Link fell from his bed hitting the floor. Navi started giggling then broke into a soft laughter. Massaging his face, Link stood staring at the fairy in front of him who was still laughing.

"Why did you scare me like that?"

"Sorry. Wasn't intentional, but you wouldn't wake up."

"But...now that I have your attention...I am Navi and I've come to take you to the Deku Tree!"

"Really? What does he want with me?"

"Don't ask questions! Just get going!"

"Ok-ok, turn your light down...I'm going…"

Link climbed down the front leader of his hut and made his way to the village center.

"Hey Link! Link, wait for me!"

"Morning Saria!" said Link to the green haired, kind looking girl who was Link's best friend.

"So, where are you going?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go to-"

"WOW!! You got a fairy! You finally did, I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, thanks… I guess. So I'm supposed to go to the Deku Tree."

"Really? It must be something important."

"Thought so too…"

"Umm, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but we should get going Link!" said Navi.

"Ok, ok. See you later Saria."

"See you Link!"

Link and Navi crossed the village and entered the forest for the way to the Deku Tree. Just upon entering the path, Link was stopped once again.

"Hold it right there Link!" said the voice.

Link looked around to see a Kokiri boy with a mean look on his face, who he recognized immediately as Mido.

"C'mon Mido, can't you leave me alone for once?"

"Not in your life! As head of the village I can't allow you to pass here!"

"And why not?" Link asked with the same boredom in his voice that he has every time Mido acts tough around him.

"No one without a proper weapon and shield can enter this path."

"Mido, it's kind of important you see I was call-"

"I don't care what excuses you have, you won't get trough here and on that I'm certain!"

Link turned back to the village with a frustrated face.

"What was that all about?" asked Navi.

"He's Mido...he doesn't like me cause I am friends with Saria and he tries to act important every time I'm around."

"Well, that must be fun to live with..."

"Very..."

***

"So, any idea how to get past that Mido?" asked Navi.

"Well, I guess I can use my rupees to buy a shield from the shop. The problem is getting a weapon. We don't have anything else, but wooden swords. And I doubt that would qualify as "proper"." said Link with a clear expression of Mido on his face. "There is however a little cave on the edge of the village that supposed to hold the Kokiri Sword."

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Navi and they made their way to the cave.

They found the cave and crawled through a small hole that seemed to be the only way inside. The cave looked more like a dungeon and a strange mist filled the air, making it hard to see. Link stepped forward to what looked like the beginning of a tunnel. Fixing his eyes in front of him, he entered the tunnel. As he went the air seemed to get ticker and what made things worse was that strange silence that made Link think there could be something lurking behind every shadow.

Along the twists and turns, the path now seemed to be going up and after turning around yet another corner, Link saw a strange light through the mist. He stepped up to the light, which turned out to be a chest.

"Go on, open it! What could happen?" said Navi and Link grabbed the top and lifted it open. A short sword was on the bottom that fit a person with Link's dimensions perfectly. The blade was shiny and looked sharp. Link put it back in its case, tied it around his waist and turned to leave.

"See, I told you nothing would happen..."

There was a sudden rumble and a giant boulder appeared behind Link. Not daring to move, Link looked at the giant rock waiting for something to happen. Navi moved in to take a closer look.

"It's harmless...well not if it lands on you, but I guess that doesn't matter now…" she said with a foolish face.

"Right…let's go than Navi."

With a crack the boulder began to roll toward Link. Navi screamed and Link started to run as fast as he could. The giant boulder followed Link through the impossible turns and seemed to get bigger as it caught up with him. Knowing there was no time to start crawling, Link made a jump for the gap leading back outside and slid right in, followed by a loud smash that meant that the boulder had hit the wall behind him.

"What could happen?!?" demanded Link, gasping for air.

"Well yeah, at least we got what we came for…" answered Navi looking more foolish than ever.

After buying the Deku shield from the shop, Link made his way once again to the edge of the village and into the forest.

"Back for some more are you?" came over Mido with the same puffed up face. "You know, bossing you around never gets old, but I would have thought that you had more sense than to test me."

"Right, well if you would stop acting like a Deku Scrub maybe you would notice that I have a shield and a sword and I really wouldn't mind you stepping aside now." said Link and made his way past Mido.

Mido's expression made it hard for Link not to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself from sniggering.

"I'll get you, you hear me! When I'm through with you, you will be scrubbing floors!!!...or something!" and with a face as red as an apple, Mido turned back to the village mumbling something under his nose.

The path to the Deku Tree was shadowed by the thickening trees and bushes that overtook it. Along the way Link noticed some Deku Babas growing on the floor.

"Let's test the sword!" said Link with excitement.

They stepped closer to one and it immediately sprang from the ground showing its long stem, hungry head and began wiggling around. Link pulled out his sword and with one quick swipe he sent the Deku Baba flying.

"This is how we get Deku sticks in the shop." explaining to Navi as she looked taken aback when Link swung a second time to cut the Baba's head off.

"Oh, I see…"

After putting the stick into his bag, Link continued through the shadows. It took them a couple of minutes, but they finally began to see some light in front of them. Link ran into the sunlight taking a deep breath in the fresh air. When he opened his eyes he saw a great field in front of him with a giant tree in the middle.

"Hurry!" rushed Navi.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!"

"Oh, Navi...you have returned…Link, welcome. Listen to what I have to say as I don't think I have much time left…You have been having restless nights because the evil that is gaining strength in this land, is causing nightmares to those sensitive to it…"

"The time has come to test your courage young Link…I have been cursed and I need you to break this curse with your wisdom and courage…are you ready to do this for me?"

Link thought what he was hearing is crazy, however, at the same time, he felt it to be true and realizing the seriousness of the situation, grabbed his sword firmly and nodded.

"Then enter brave Link!" said the Deku Tree as his mouth opened widely to make an entrance.

"And Navi…you must aid Link and stand by his side…"

Link knew that something was not right and he couldn't explain why, but he was not scared as he stepped through the barrier between light and darkness…

Navi fighting her tears turned one last time to the Deku Tree.

"I trust in your wisdom young Navi, teach the boy and you will learn yourself. I sense his quest will be challenging and seemingly impossible, but he has what it takes…go now, hurry!"

"I won't let you down, I promise!" cried Navi and flew inside after Link.


	2. The Deku Tree

_**The Deku Tree**_

After stepping inside the Deku Tree, Link found himself in a large ceiling less room with a giant hole in the middle that was covered with a big spider web. The walls were covered with wines and more spider web giving the feeling of an abandoned hut. A certain gloom surrounded him as Link moved forward to take a better look at everything, but soon as he did, something moved by his side. Link jumped away and took his shield and sword out.

"Hey Navi, you ah…want to check that out?"

"Me?!? You're the one with the weapon!"

"I see your point..." said Link and moved closer.

With Navi shining overhead it was easy to identify to source of the noise that turned out to be a Deku Baba. However this one was not the kind that Link got to know in the village, it seemed to make shrieking noises and kept launching itself toward Link trying to bite him. Link took one step in and blocked the bite with his shield making the hungry plant straighten up and taking his chance, Link took a swipe at its stem. The Baba's stem was thicker than usual though and it managed to hurl itself once again at Link. With a sudden feeling of self assurance Link quickly raised his sword and it landed in the Baba's head almost cutting it in half leaving the plant motionless. The cut revealed a part of the Baba's head that looked like a strange seed of some kind. Link took it out and observed it closely.

"If I'm not mistaken this is how they get a Deku nut...and if you throw it on the ground it makes a flash…" explained Link.

"Another shop goodie?" asked Navi with a familiar look on her face.

"Oh c'mon Navi, I admit it's a little gross, but it's not like I'm cutting up a bird."

"Well thank Farore you are not…"

"I already have two; we use them to play firecrackers in the village."

"So…up or down Navi?"

"Well I don't think you can cut your way through that web so maybe if we can get to a higher position, you can rip it apart by jumping on it."

"Then up we go!"

Link looked up the walls and grabbed one of the vines.

"This seems strong enough." he said and started climbing up on them.

The first ledge on top of the vines gave Link a short time to take a break before he continued upwards. As climbing wasn't hard enough, Link was suddenly hit by something on the head that caused him to fall back to the first ledge.

"What the?!?"

"I'll go check it out, Link."

Navi flew up and was shocked to see what it was. It was a cat sized spider which alone was understandable with all these webs around, but its body was shaped almost like a human skull.

"Link it's a Skullwalltula!"

"A skullwhatala?"

"A Skullwalltula is a spider which sticks to walls like this and launches itself on nearby enemies."

"Well we are just going to have to get them off from there than…ah here is rock, I'll just throw it at it and…" Link threw the rock at the nearest Skullwalltula, but nothing happened.

"And nothing happens…great."

"Link, look we can continue along the ledge and through that door!"

"I see…well it's not exactly a door but here goes…"

Link went through the door and as he did it shut behind him. It was a small room with a weed in the middle. As Link moved closer the weed popped out and revealed a face covered in leaves. It took a deep breath and spat a big nut at Link which he dodged by jumping sideways.

"Hey! That's a Deku Scrub!" yelled Navi.

"Yeah! I noticed!"

"So what are you doing?"

"Trying not to get hit maybe?? I would need something flat to hit the nuts back at it…"

"How about your shield?"

"Oh…right…"

Link held his shield in front of him and repelled the nut back at the scrub which started crying and ran around the room.

"Funny things aren't they?" said Link walking towards the Deku Scrub.

As he got closer the scrub stopped and started shivering.

"Oh master! Please let me go and I'll tell you a secret!"

"What secret?"

"When you jump from a high place you should roll when hitting the ground so you don't hurt yourself! See?!"

The Deku Scrub suddenly jumped up and landed with a roll then stood up trying to look impressive, but with the same funny scared look.

"I see, well you may go."

"Thank you, thank you!" and it scurried back to its hole.

Smiling, Link stepped up to the next door. He pushed it open and found himself in another room with a giant gap separating the two sides of it with a chest on the opposite side. A flat piece of rock was floating between the gaps making it the perfect way to get across.

"Hmm, a floating piece of rock. That seems…secure."

"I'll catch you if you fall?" asked Navi with an obvious stupidity in her voice.

"Ha-ha! Very funny…well here goes nothing."

Link leaped on the rock which began to shake and Link just had time to make another jump before it collapsed and fell to the floor. Link managed to get a hold on the edge of ground and pulled himself up.

"Ok that…was weird, but then again this whole day was so far."

Link opened the chest and took a slingshot out of it.

"Whoa! Just what we need to get rid of those stupid spiders! Let's go!"

"Yeah let's do it! But…how?"

Link's grin quickly faded when he realized that the rock that helped him to this side was now gone.

"It looks like I'll just have to climb down and up the other side, except there are no wines there…great"

"Look! Up there! A ladder caught in that vine!" shouted Navi pointing out a ladder that was caught in a vine high above the other side.

Link took his slingshot and grabbed a rock. After a perfect shot, the vine ripped and the ladder fell down. Link climbed down the vines and up the ladder and returned to the Skullwalltulas.

With the slingshot in hand, it was almost too easy as the wall-crawling creatures fell one by one clearing the way for a free climb. After another long climb Link finally made it to the top. There was not much there so he went to find a perfect spot to jump down from. Near the edge a big shadow covered Link and finding this strange he looked up to see what it was. Just as he did the strange shadow shot at him which Link managed to dodge barely. Revealed by the light were eight legs and a familiar skull shaped body, but this time it was almost three times the size of the Skullwalltulas that Link encountered before. Not giving in to any fear, Link took his sword gave the spider a powerful stab which knocked it back, but just as it did, the spider came flying back hitting Link on the head throwing him against the wall.

"Link, that's not a Skullwalltula! It's a Skulltula!"

"And the difference is??"

"They hang from ceilings and are protected by a hard shell!"

"Yeah, I got the hard part alright…"said Link rubbing his forehead.

"Hit its belly when it turns!"

After a second or two the Skulltula turned and Link jumped in for the swipe which hit exactly where it should and the spider fell to the floor screeching momentarily then fell silent.

"I'm getting pretty good at this."

"Yes, you really are something. Can we go now?"

"Sure, easy for you because you can fly, but who knows where I'll end up if I jump…"

Link took a few steps back then jumped off the ledge and fell right onto the giant spider web which started ripping and eventually gave way for Link who landed in a big pool of water.

Surrounding the water were three bodies of land.

"Link, are you okay??"

"Fine. Just a bit wet" answered Link as he climbed out of the water.

"So more webs, more rocks and more spiders…great"

There was a lit up torch giving light to the surroundings and upon observing Link noticed a way out, but it was completely covered in thick spider web. The solution came instantly to Link who took out the Deku stick that he saved earlier and lit the end of it with the already burning torch.

"Great idea! We can burn up all the webs around here!" cheered Navi.

Sure enough, the web burned up quickly and the way was clear once again. Link went through the opening and found himself in a circular room with a familiar bush on the other side. Couple of steps in, the scrub popped out and started spitting. Feeling confident, Link took out his sword this time and swung at the incoming nut with the side of his sword hitting it directly at the scrub. After running around crying for a minute the Deku Scrub faced link.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll tell you a secret if you let me go!"

"Alright, go ahead."

"Below are my eldest brothers. They are braver than the rest of us, and they won't let you pass unless you hit them in the correct order. The order is 2…3…1."

Link continued into the next room that was filled with unlit torches surrounding one that was lit up. There was a door on the side, but when Link tried to open it, it didn't budge.

"Maybe the doorway is connected to the torches…" suggested Navi.

Link took out his Deku stick and stuck it into the fire, but soon as he did something moved overhead. Link looked up to see balls flying at him. After dodging them he realized that the balls were actually giant eggs as they started hatching. But what came out of the eggs, Link was not prepared for. These things had one big eye and were standing on two hairy legs.

"Navi…any idea what these are??"

"Not the slightest..." answered Navi looking slightly disgusted.

When the creatures noticed Link, their eyes seemed to turn red as they jumped for him trying to get a bite. Link dodged one and took out his shield and sword ready to fight. Another one made a jump for him and Link shoved his shield into the creatures face, blocking its attack. As the creature hurdled backwards Link jumped in for the kill and pierced its eye.

"Oh my god! Disgusting!" cried Navi as the creature screamed in pain and died.

Soon the other two closed in around Link and it seemed there is no way out, but then Link looked down at the dead creature in front of him and the answer just hit him.

"The eyes…"

"What?" asked Navi.

"Navi close your eyes quickly!" warned Link as he reached into his pouch and threw a Deku nut in front of him.

Blinding light filled the room and its effect was instant as the creatures remained frozen with their eyes wide open unable to see or move. Not hesitating, Link drew his sword and with two big swipes, he sent the creatures flying to their deaths.

"Good thinking Link!" praised Navi.

"Thanks."

With all the torches lit something moved behind the door and now being able to open it, Link stepped through. The door led to the other side of the giant room that Link fell into through the spider web. Because of the level difference Link couldn't see before, but this side also had a hole with spider web covering it. Still carrying the lit up stick from before, Link quickly burned up the web and looked down. The fall was definitely smaller than the last and since Link was pretty sure that it was water at the bottom, he jumped.

After making it to dry land, Link saw in front of him a single opening with three Deku Scrubs sitting in front of it.

"Must be the brave brothers…" said Link.

"Maybe they know something about the source of this curse..." suggested Navi.

"Let's find out…" and having said that, Link took couple of steps towards the scrub brothers.

Soon as he did, the scrubs went on the attack and started spitting. Link shielded himself from the triple threat. Hoping that his information was correct, Link waited until the scrubs spitting slowed and got mixed so only one nut shot at Link at the same time. Taking aim with his shield, Link bounced a nut at the middle scrub, which got hit in the face and fell down. With more time between nuts it was easier to hit the rest and Link managed to hit the right and finally the left scrub.

"Ouch!!" cried the left scrub.

"How did you know?!?" demanded the middle one.

"He is not going past, there is no way!" shouted the right one.

"Guys we made up this stupid rule, he got it right, we have to let him pass…" said the left one.

Bewildered by the scrubs' bickering Link couldn't think of anything to say and continued to watch until Navi broke the shouting.

"Hey! Listen here! Do you three know anything about the source of this curse?!"

"Yes, we do…" answered the left one.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you are actually going to help these two!" shouted the right one.

"Yes and you should too or haven't you noticed his sword?"

Bouncing with anger the right scrub retreated into its hole.

"The source of the curse lies behind this door, but I warn you, the Queen of the Gohma will be your doom…"

"Umm, thanks…for the help" said Link and stepped through the door.

This room was bigger than any before and darkness seemed to engulf it with only a few glimmer of light coming through some cracks, lighting the middle of the giant arena.

"What do you think is a Gohma?" asked Link walking toward the light.

"I don't know…it could be anything" answered Navi.

There was a sudden movement above and Link saw something falling so he dived sideways to dodge it.

"Or it could be THAT!" shouted Navi pointing behind Link.

Link got up and quickly turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes because they were showing him a giant hairy spider with a huge eye just like the creatures back in the torch room, but being the queen not only meant being several times larger, but also having a giant tail like abdomen for laying eggs. The queen immediately came at Link and with a swipe of its leg, sent him crashing against the wall.

"Link, are you okay?!" screamed Navi."

Shaken, Link got up and drew his sword out, but his right arm was bruised so he couldn't use a shield. The queen came charging again and this time it used its antenna to push Link down. Then it leaned back on to its abdomen, like a horse on its hind legs ready to stomp on Link. With nowhere to go Link seemingly turned to stone by fear, holding his bruised arm he braced himself for the blow. As the queen launched its attack, Navi flew in directly before the spider's eye making it stop dead in its track.

"Link, use a nut! It's blinded by light just like the others!"

His surprise of what just happened dragged Link back to action and doing as he was told, he took out a Deku nut and threw it in front of the queen. The flash from the nut caused the queen to stagger and retreat back up to the ceiling.

"Link, are you okay?" asked Navi.

"Yes, but I don't think I can do this…it is way too big for me to handle alone and my arm…"

"You are not alone Link, I'm with you!"

"Yes, but…"

"We have to do this Link, for the Deku Tree, for the forest, for your friends!" cried Navi.

Sudden images sped through Link's mind…images of Saria and the village, the Deku Tree and finally Navi diving in front of the queen to save him. Link's frightened face changed to a look of determination. He knew what to do.

"Sorry Navi, you are right. I let fear get the best of me. It won't happen again."

Link picked up his sword and walked toward the middle once again. After a few steps, a familiar egg fell down. Link looked up and saw that the queen was pushing out another egg. He backed away from them. As a third egg fell to the ground the queen gave out a loud screech and the eggs started moving. One by one the three eggs hatched and the hairy gohmas climbed out. Looking around they noticed Link and made their way to him. Without a shield Link only had one chance. He steadied his grip on the Kokiri sword and reached into his pouch for a Deku nut. It was the only one left.

"Have to make this count…Navi close your eyes!"

Link threw the nut and immediately jumped. The blinded gohma screeched as Link sliced one after the other. Managing to get its sight back the last one made a jump for Link, but rolling aside Link dodged it and with another swipe he cut one of its legs off. After a few seconds it was dead, but soon as it died the queen jumped down again. Its eyes glowing red from anger, the queen wildly charged Link pushing him down to the ground. Once again it leaned back, but this time Link was ready and waiting with his slingshot. He grabbed a rock, aimed at the queen's eye and fired.

The impact of the rock caused the giant spider to screech with pain, blinking rapidly trying to get its sight back. Not hesitating, Link grabbed his sword and jumped in close and with one stab he launched the Kokiri sword into the queen's eye. Staggering once more the queen leaned back and fell on its back. Link quickly climbed on the screeching spider and landed another stab in its belly. The fatally injured spider knocked Link off, got back on its legs, but they could no longer hold it up and the queen collapsed with one final scream, then fell silent.

"Do you think it's dead?" asked Link catching his breath.

Navi flew in to check.

"Yes Link, you did it!" screamed Navi bursting with happiness and relief.

As Link took his sword from the monsters belly, a mystical light appeared close by. Link stepped close to take a look.

"It's a teleport Link! Made by the Deku Tree, it should take us outside." explained Navi.

Link stepped inside it and felt himself being raised from the ground. Closing his eyes, he felt light and calm. It was over.


End file.
